This invention is related to a liner for the cargo box of a pick-up truck and more particularly to a unitary plastic molded liner having sidewalls formed to compensate for the variances in the height of the cargo box sidewalls, and to compensate for the tendency of thin walled polyethylene structure to expand and contract in response to heat.
Although liners for pick-up trucks are well known in the prior art for protecting the inner surfaces of the cargo box, such liners have received limited commercial acceptance. One commercial form of such a liner has been made of fiberglass which is not only expensive to fabricate, but adds considerable weight to the pick-up truck. Another prior art liner has been molded of polyethylene into a thin walled plastic structure that is impact and scratch resistant, corrosion resistant as well as being both tough and durable, however, such a product is sensitive to heat so that when exposed to sunlight it expands and assumes a wavy appearance. This detracts from both the appearance and fit of the liner in the cargo box.